Surfing the Net
by mistys twin
Summary: PG13 cus it eventually gets to swearing. Ash and Misty go to a dance at Blackthorn sort of they are reading a story bout themselves R&R!!!!
1. What is all this about?

Authors note and Disclaimer: I do not own pokmn or anything to do with it unfortunately, if i did Ash and Misty would have admitted they love each other ages ago!!!! In this story the Pokemon will be talking in japanese for some of it but i'll put translations. *text* things that are happening {Authors note} "speaking" 'thoughts'   
  
Chapter one:   
  
*Click* The sound of a mouse clicking every so often and the typing of words on a computer were able to be heard from one side of the Pokemon Center in Olivine City. Misty was sitting at the computer, hoping the computer would soon load her favourite web-site, fanfiction.net. She had just checked her E-mail, she had gotten one from her sisters saying they were leaving the Gym in their fathers hands which meant only one thing, she couldn't ever go back to Cerulian City. Her dad had been a Convicted Criminal of atempted murdur, the thing was it was her he had tried to kill. Now he was out she was going to stay with ash for the rest of her life, well at least untill she could aford to buy her own house.   
  
"HURRY UP DUMB COMPUTER!!!!!!!!" screamed a distressed Misty. She had been waiting for it to load for 5 minutes now. The people in the waiting room all looked at her dumbfounded. Ash and Brock looked away from the T.V staring at her accusingaly, a little boy, no more than 5 or 6 clutched his baby Chikorita to his chest and Nurse Joy fell down anime-style. "Hehehe, sorry everyone!!!" Misty apologised to the crowd of people looking at her. Everyone went back to their own buisiness quite alarmed at what had just happened. About 2 minutes later the computer finally loaded the site. "Alright!!! Now to see something..." Misty typed in Ash loves Misty under the search and clicked search. It didn't take long to load this time, soon it came up with the title of one story, How I Think My Friends Will Admit They Love Each-other. The title caught Misty's eye, she read the description. 'This is a story about how i think Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower will Admit they love each-other.'   
  
'That's weird, no one knows how i feel about Ash...' Misty thought to herself as she clicked on the story. "Ash! Take a look at this!!!!!"   
  
"NO!!!! I'm wayching Big Brother!!!! Katrina's having another hissy-fit!!!! I don't wanna read another dumb romance story!!! I've already read about a million this week..."Ash complained not taking his eyes off the T.V. It was true lately Misty had been reading alot of romance stories and she had been making Ash read them all too, but this was a little different, she had never seen a story about her and Ash.   
  
"Get your but over here!!!! This is a bit different so shut your freakin mouth!!!" Misty beconed Ash over to the computer. He reluctantly stood up, slowly walking over to the computer Misty was sitting at. Eventually getting there Ash sarcastically said,"Oh, let me guess, you found a story that has water pokemon in it... no correction, water Pokemon IN LOVE!!!!"   
  
"NO ASH...Its a story,*sigh*it's a story about us." Misty sighed at those words, looking up at Ash's thunderstruck face. He looked like he had seen a ghost but also had a shade on pink on his cheeks. He was obviously blushing.   
  
"A-bout us???"Ash stammered out his thoughts."Ok, I'm gonna read it, we might be able to make some sence out of it." They started reading.   
  
Authors note:OK, I am too dumb to know how to put things in future tense so it's in past tense.   
  
"AM NOT!!!"Cried a distressed Misty. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. Ash must have really hurt her this time, she was alwys the strongest of the trio, she never cried unless really hurt or upset.   
  
"Oh, c'mon Misty I didn't mean it!!!! I was only jokeing."Ash walked over to Misty puting his arms around her, trying to cumfort her. Once again Ash and Misty had gotten into a fight, Ash ended up calling her a scrawny little blaber mouth with no sence of direction who was so ugly she'd crack a mirror. Ash was only jokeing around with her but she had taken it a little too seriously."Misty, really I didn't mean it!!!!!! I'm so sorry, come on stop crying." He walked over to Misty and put his arms arounder in a tight embrace attempting to calm her down. Misty's head dropped onto Ash's sholder, she stopped crying.   
  
"Thanks Ash, that means alot to me."   
  
"WAIT A SECOND!!!!! YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING JUST A SECOND AGO!!!!"Brock's eyes{wait a second...he doesn't have any eyes} wore a confussed expression. "NOW STOP IT!!!! YOUR ACTING LIKE A COUPLE!!!!!" Ash and Misty spread apart from each other and looked at each other in the eyes. Ash nodded at Misty, a sly look spread accross her face. She pulled out her infamous mallet *WHAM* Brock crumpled in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Ok, that'll teach ya' not to mess around with us!!!! Or you'll get malleted again, you'd like that wouldn't you Brock?!" Brock's head shook signaling a sure no."Ok then lets keep going."   
  
Ash and Misty started off the road up the Blue Mountains headed for Blackthorn City, where Ash would try to win his 8th Johto League Badge, talking about what good aim Misty had with her mallet and how they thought they'd be no where in life if they'd never met. Brock quitley skittled along the path being very carefull not to make a sound as he didn't want to get maleted again.   
  
The trip passed quickly for Ash and Misty, they had messed around the whole way, one time Ash had tackled Misty onto the ground tickling her. Her body had been taken over by an evil force called laughing but soon enough she had gotten Ash back by tackling him to the ground and tickling him too. Ash and Misty had also sung about 20 songs spipping along the road with their arms around each other. One song was "Wouldn't it be nice if the world was Cadbury listening to chocolate birds and bee's, delivering all kinds of letters daily every kind of purple parsel too, and if the dog did try to grab a mouthfull you could bight him back he'd taste delightful!!! Wouldn't it be nice!".The two, who were now friends again, got to Blackthorn about 5 hours before Brock so they decided to go to the Pokemon Center. It was now begining to get dark, the sky had a pink glow makeing it look "romantic" acoarding to Misty. After makeing arangemants for their Pokemon to stay in the center for two nights the Pokemon trainers sat down infront of the T.V. in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center, their show was on. It was the episode "The Tower of Terror" their favourite episode. Ash loved having to take Misty for a "ride" in the air and Misty loved being worried about Ash even though she never admitted it to anyone but herself. After Pokemon finished Ash took a walk around the Pokemon Center seeing nothing was different, except there was a poster on a board.  
  
"Misty! Take a look at this!!!!" Misty walked casually over to Ash."Looks like there's gonna be a big dance on Sunday!!!!!! To celebrate Christmas!!! Hey, do you wanna go? I'll gladly take ya!!!!"   
  
"Sure Ash, I'd love to go!!!!"   
  
After whatching about 4 hours of T.V, Brock finally rocked up, he had booked them into a Motel about 2 killometers away. The sky was now black, a bright full moon light up the sky with it's radiant shine, thousands off speckled stars also above.   
  
Embarasment. Pure embarasment was all Ash could feel at that moment. His face burned , he knew he was blushing a deep red. For some odd reason Ash had told Brock that he was takeing Misty to the dance when he offered to take Misty to the dance if he didn't want to go, in a way it was true but it had been taken the wrong way, now Brock thought he was Misty's date. Mocking laugh choroused through Ash's currently very confused mind. "Shut-up Brock before i sick Pikachu on you!!!!"The laughter continued to gnaw at Ash's skin."SHUDDUP BROCK!!!!!!!!!" All of Ash's angr unexpectedly errupted in a large explosion at Brock, he screamed in fright cowering in the opposite corner as far away from Ash as possible."GOD! You are so annoying Brock! I would kick your ass if i wasn't so afraid of what Misty would say or do to me!!!"   
  
All the frustration and humiliation caused Ash to get dizzy. Just as he was about to fall onto the bed he saw Misty sitting peacefully on the balcony stareing up into the stars. All of Ash's anger flowed out of his body at this point. Realiseing he was stareing brainlessly at the girl, he walked over to Misty's side picking up a pear from the fruit bowl as he passed it. A crunching sound filled the air as Ash bit noisily into the pear he held in his hand. Misty jumped slightly at the sound and turned around to look at Ash. Her aqua-marine eyes met Ash's chocolate-brown ones supriseing the two tainers.   
  
"You scared me Ash!!!! Don't do that next time!!!"   
  
"Hehehe....sorry about that Mist. Didn't mean to scare you."Ash smiled slightly. He sat down next to Misty on the chair. Ash looked up at the stars too, occasionally biteing into the pear he held in his right hand. A cold breeze whipped past chilling Misty to the bone. She shivered in the cold. Something soft hit her arms. Misty grabbed onto the soft matereal covrering her arms, she saw it was white in the shape of a sleeve, Ash had his jacket over her to protect her from the cold.   
  
"Thank you Ash." Her head dropped onto Ash's sholder, he wrapped his arms around the tired girl who was half asleep on him. Soon the night got the better of them as they drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Suprise, Suprise!!!

The next morning Misty awoke with a start as Togepi used metranome on her and Ash. It turned out as a head-but and only hit her. The early morning sun blinded her, she flicked her eyes shut again. After 10 minutes of trying to get back to sleep, she gave up and decided to get up. "Ash, get up."Misty whispered to his ear sitting up from his lap. Obviously Brock hadn't bothered moving them or he just thought it was funny how the two fell asleep on each other. Ash stirred, changed his position, groaned slightly and fell alseep again. "Ash move your lazy little but of this chair!!!!!! Get down to the shops and buy me some breakfast!!!"   
"Shut your freakin' mouth!!!!! I'm tryin to sleep here!"   
"ASH GET UP!!!!!!!"Misty screemed distressedly at the lazy Pokemon Trainer on the chair next to her. Deciding it was no use to yell at him, the red haired girl walked into their room. Brock was snoaring loudly in the bed which was surposed to be Ash and hers. Hoping desperately that Brock wasn't dribbling all over her pillow, she sat down on a chair opposite the bed. The T.V. was on from last night when Brock had watched a show staring Rachel Lillis {Poor thing i wouldn't like being drooled over by Brock!!!}. Rove Live was on at the moment, he was showing the WHAT THE'S, one was a book called "Everybody Poops". Misty streched her arms. She noticed that Brock's digital camera was lying on the bed.'BUSTED'Misty silently thought to herself picking up the camera. She turned it on and pressed a large red button showing her all the pictures taken. They seemed to all be of her and Ash. One was of right at the start of their journey where Misty malleted Ash into a wall. She giggled as she remembered that moment. She finally got through all the pictures, the last one was of the night before, Misty was leaning on Ash, Ash's arms were around her.   
"Time to be malleted Brock!!!!" Misty thought out loud. The mallet came out of her pocket again *WHAM* it hit Brock in the head again. A scuffling sound came from outside. Ash had awoken at the sound of Misty's mallet hitting Brock on his large unwanted head.   
"Good mornin' Misty!" Ash cheerily streched his arms a big goofy grin on his face.   
Misty smiled at the Pokemon trainer standing in the doorway,"GOOD MORNING ASH!!!! So you decide you were gonna wake up after all."   
"Ahehehe, yeah Togepi and Pikachu usd their attacks on me then i heard a really weird WHAM noise..."Ash scratched his head thinking about what could have woken him up. Misty blushed pushing her mallet out of veiw."Hey Mist lets go get some breakfast before Brock wakes up." Ash grabbed Misty's arm pulling her hurriedly out the door."C'mon I'm starving!!!" The two ran out the door of the hotel they were staying in and down the street where a McDonalds could be seen, the M shining brightly in the early morning sun.   
"Hello may I help you???"Said the lady behind the counter to Ash, smiling slightly.   
"Um,YEAH!!!!! I'll have 7 hash browns, 2 hot cakes, 3 Egg an bacon McMuffins and 2 Medium orange juices!"The lady behind the counter stared thuderstruck at Ash."Is there a problem?" Ash asked nervously, he was starving and didn't want to have to wait to longg for his food. Noticing how shocked the lady looked Ash reasured her that he was here with a friend and wasn't going to eat it all by himself. Ash took the heavy tray of food back to the table Misty was sitting at. He sat down opposite Misty, hypnotised by her eyes.'SNAP OUT OF IT LOVER-BOY!' Ash mentally yelled at himself.'Maybe you do have a crush on her but thats no reason to stare at her as if she a block of Chocolate' Ash slapped himself across his face. Misty stared at him, a confused look on har face.   
"Why did you do that Ash?"Misty asked Ash. He blushed at this question he was completely unprepared for that.   
"Well, um you see, uh-er... Hashbrown?"Ash stuttered out handing the puzzled Misty a Hashbrown.   
"Er, thanks Ash. Do you mind if i have the rest of my food too?" Misty grabbed an Egg and Bacon McMuffin 2 more Hashbrowns and an Orange juice off of the tray. Misty tried to ask Ash why he slapped himself about 20 more times but whenevr she did he changed the subject. Eventually she gave up on him. It was no use.   
After eating the rest of their break fast, the two trainers walked back to the Motel to get Brock so they could go to the shops to prepare for the upcoming dance.   
  
"BROCK!!! MOVE YOUR BUT!!!! WE'VE GOTTA GET TO THE SHOPS BEFORE THEY'RE CLOSED FOR THE DAY!!!!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE THEY CLOSE AT 1PM TODAY!!!!!!!!!!"Ash shouted at the top of his lungs trying to get Brock to hurry up, he was over at the desk trying to convince the lady there to go to the dance with him. Ash and Misty were standing outside the hotel ready to go to the shops even though Brock was no where near ready to go."OK thats it Brock. We're goin to the shops, you can catch upto us later. Seeya." With those last few words Ash and Misty ,along with Pikachu and Togepi, set of for the nearest shops. It was already 12 noon, the shops were going to close in an hour. Ash and Misty ran all the way to the shops which where about 30 minutes away on the other side of town. It was a rather large town, they saw some pretty weird things along the way. One sign said "DRINK DUFF!!!!!!*responsibly*DRINK DUFF!!!!!!!!*responsibly*" every time a car or person went past.   
"O....K...We're.....finally.....here"Ash panted to the orange haired girl next to him who was bent over breathing heavily. We....only have 15min to get what we want and go." Ash and Misty walked into the shopping mall, just to notice that everything was CLOSED!!!!!!   
"WHAT THEY CAN'T BE CLOSED!!!!!!!! IT'S ONLY 12:45!"Misty bagan to stomp on the ground heavily.   
"Oh, well *sigh* guess we'll go in clothes we've already got"Ash said sadly to the upset girl next to him. For the next hour or so they sluggishly walked around the town looking for a shop which was open. Finding nothing the trainers decided it was best if they went back to the hotel.   
"Wait a minute...I don't remember passing a swimming pool... Oh well. While we're here we might as well go swimming!!!!!"Ash and Misty's faces brightend as they ran into the pool. {DON'T ask me why the pool's open when everything else is shut!!!}   
"3! 2! 1!!! Bomb!"Ash jumped in the deep end of the biggest pool making a splash over Misty."GOTCHA! What aim!"   
"Ha ha ha very funny Ash! I'll get ya for that ya little..."Sure enough 2 seconds later Misty dissapeared under the water, she came up from behind Ash dunking him under the water. The two chassed after one another for a few minutes before coming up for air."Why you little!!!"   
"STOP FLIRTING YOU TWO!!!"They looked up. A very ugly, dumb, stupid, ugly {ooop's I already mentioned that}boy about Ash's age stood above them watching their every move. It was Gary."Don't you know that you're never gonna get her ,Ash,when she could have me Gary Oak?"Ash glared evily at Gary. Lately every time they'd seen him, he'd start to flirt with Misty. Misty was VERY grossed out by this fact but was also alittle pleased because Ash always got over-protective. Once again Ash started to fight off Gary.   
"OH yeah like Misty'd be caught dead going out with you!"Ash wrapped his arms around Misty protectivly, turning her around to swim to the middle of the pool, away from Gary.  
A splashing war began betwene the two 12 years olds soon after. Misty turned around trying to avoid being splashed by Ash, her eyes caught sight of something. A large twisty something. There was a giant water slide in front of her eyes. Gasping she hurriedly turned back around grabing Ash's arms to stop the incomiing splash attack. "Can we go on that Ash???? Please?????" Ash looked at the water slide. A wide grin spread across Ash's face.   
"Alright!!!!" Ash yelled happily."C'mon Mist, lets go it looks like fun!!" Grabbing Misty's hand, Ash swam quickly to the edge of the pool, dragging Misty along behind him. They ran as fast as they could to the water slide, standing in the line of about 100 people. There was a great veiw of the whole center. Ash saw Gary again. This time he wasn't alone. Brock was with him. So was Tracey, Casey, Cherri, Professor Oak, Ivy and Elm, Rudy, Danny and Butch and Cassidy. Ash tapped Misty on the sholder and pointed down at the mob of people they knew who were in the baby pool. They were all bouncing around on their heads chanting the same thing over and over again "We are fat people with a dream, we wear fat clothes, they don't fit. We are all members of Cwoko's Stupid farm!"   
"What the hell is goin on in their brains?!"Misty asked Ash, a confussed expresion lingering on her face.Soon enough Ash and Misty were at the top of the line for the water slide. The dude who was standing at the top directing people to go down asked Ash and Misty a questionwhich made them both blush a slight pink,"Are you going as a couple or singles?"   
"Um.......We're going as a..."Misty was cut off by Ash answering the mans question."A couple."Ash saw Misty look over at him, a 'What are you doing' look on her face. Ash winked casually at her and sat down on the slide, gesturing for her to sit down on his lap. Misty smiled at Ash and sat down on him. She felt ash's arms wrap around her as they began to slide down the tube.It was a blast!!! All the twisting and twirling. Misty had hit her head once but she didn't even notice it untill she got off as Ash was holding her. The end drew closer and closer though the two never wanted the ride to end! Light shone infront of their eyes signaling the end was now here. Shielding their eyes the tube ceased and the two were now sliding along a semi-circled tube. A big splash followed soon enough as they hit the water at the end.   
"WOW THAT WAS SOOOOO FUN!!!!!!!"Ash exclaimed as they swam to the edge of the pool.   
"Yeah, but i think I hit my head in one of the loops."Misty said putting a hand to her head. "Oh, really Misty?" Ash asked sympathetically as he walked closer to Misty. Putting his hands around Misty's face, he kissed her where she was holding her head."Better?"   
Misty's face turned red,"Yeah. Thanks Ash."Misty smiled at Ash. That was when they noticed something at the top of the slide. The whole of Cwoko's Stupid Farm were about to go down the slide: AT THE SAME TIME! They all slid down but didn't get too far as Tracey clogged up the tube. "ARG's" and "EEK's" were heard from the distressed dumbo's.   
Ash and Misty laughed,"You know Misty, I think we should call Tracey Fattermop! And Brock Wusscrapper!"   
Misty smiled at Ash,"Heheh, yeah and Casey Hidemup {pronounced HIT-EM-UP} and Cherri Yum Yum Yum!" They laughed hard."Hey how about Ory Gack for Gary?" Misty suggested to Ash.  
Ash laughed harder than ever,"GOOD ONE MIST!!!" With that Ash and Misty decided to abandon Tracey, Cherri, Casey and everyone else who was there except they were going to play one last trick on Brock tomorrow.   
  
It was now 5:30pm, time to start heading back to the motel. The sun was starting to set now, Hoot-Hoot were starting to fly around foraging for food. After changing into dry clothes Ash and Misty exited the swimming center and began trying to find their way back to the motel. It was 6:30 by the time they found their way back to the motel as Ash was leading the way. It was boring at the motel so Ash and Misty decided to go to bed rather earlier than usual. They got changed into their P.J's and got into bed, rather reluctantly, as they didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same bed. Soon getting used to each other's presance, Ash and Misty told each other stories about things they had done before going on their Pokemon Journeys. It turned out Ash had been taught Japanese, he was rather good at it. He taught Misty how to say some things like thankyou (arigatou), hello (konnichiwa) goodbye (saiyonara) I (watashi wa) her name (Kasumi) {as if you didn't know that!}his name (Satoshi) {well DUH!} you (anata) love(rin-ai), forever (eien-ni) numbers 1-10 (ichi ni san shi go roku nana hatchi kyu jyu) and cute (kawaii). At about 9:30 Misty fell asleep, Ash took the advice Misty had given him before she fell asleep and put a barrier of pillows down the middle. Soon he too fell asleep.  
  
Around 12:30 Wusscrapper came back from....... from....... wherever he was, being the dumb thing that he is (and banging into about 100 things along the way) he decided to go to sleep on the floor right next to Ash's side of the bed. During the night Ash tossed and turned ,eventually destroying the pillow barrier, he rolled right onto Misty. She awoke with a start. Realising what position her and Ash were in Misty blushed dark red. Ash was holding Misty around the waist, his lips touching the side of her mouth. Before realising what she was about to do, she pushed Ash off of her making him fall off of the bed right smack bang onto Wusscrapper elbowing him in the neck. Two 'OWW's' came from the two boys before Ash climbed back into bed with out realising.   
  
~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OH GOD THAT CHAPTER TOOK AGES TO WRITE {HEHE MY LAST NAME WRIGHT!!!!!!!} Cudos to miyamotojess for letting me use the charactors of Cwoko's stupid farm {even though I made up some!!} and I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker this time, tee hee!!!!:) Just think I'll get something straight, I made up Ory Gack, Yum Yum Yum, and Hidemup. Please review!!!!!! I accept flames, oh boy do I accept flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. what ever happened to Brock?

Disclaimer: So you think I'm Satoshi Tajiri do you? Well sorry to brake your  
hopes of getting a whole lot of money from me cos I'm not. For one thing I'm  
a girl. So haha to you cos you can't sue me.HAHAHA!  
PA/N: Like all my other chapters it is an AAMRN and Brock bashy. Oh yeah,  
Brocl gets pushed off a cliff in this chapter!!!!! Tee Hee. And who pushes  
him off? ASH AND MISTY OF CORSE!!!!  
BRAsh: Just get on with the blasted story!!!!!!  
BRI'm gettin there Ash! And don't bother me again or I'll change the story  
so that Misty get's poisoned or shot or whatever I think up. That'll teach  
ya!  
brAsh: I'll be good.*cowers behind Misty*  
br*Misty looks behind at Ash*Hey I thought you were meant to be the brave  
one!  
brI am b-but that author is SCARY!!!!!!!!!  
BRheheheheh. OK ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
P  
P  
~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ :  
*: ~ : *: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : *: ~  
P  
P  
P  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO! COME ON MISTY WAKE UP, IT'S  
CHRISTMAS!!!"Ash roughly shook Misty awake.  
BR"Urgh, no I don't wanna get up yet Ash... go back to sleep,"Misty looked  
groggily up at Ash, then shut her eyes falling back to sleep. Ash couldn't  
take it, he had to wake Misty up. Never in his life had he opened his  
presants alone and he wasn't about to start now. Ash had to figure out a way  
to wake Misty up. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Misty's head was  
turned to look at him, he just had to kiss her for her to wake up. Leaning  
down, Ash lightly kissed Misty on the lips. Misty's eys shot open, shock  
rushing through them. Ash pulled his head away from Misty. "Wow Ash. That  
was..... wow!"  
br"C'mon Misty, lets go open our presants!" Ash said excitedly, grabbing  
Misty by the arm and running out into the open area of the Motel, stepping  
on Brock along the way. The Motel was now highly decorated with 10 Christmas  
trees all scattered around the room, Mistle Toe was hung around with the  
holly making it almost impossible to tell if it was mistle toe or holly.  
{sorry if thats not how you spell Mistle toe or if Mistle toe doesn't look  
like holly but i live in Australia and we don't have that with my family so  
i've never seen it.}  
br"Wow it's so pretty! I wish we could have had a Christmas like this last  
year!"Misty shuddered at the thought of the previous Christmas.  
P  
BRBFLASH BACK/B  
P  
Walking along a road in a deep dark forest there was something shining up  
ahead. Ash, being the dear devil that he is and not knowing that it would  
get Misty scared, ran up ahead to see what it was. "ASH! What if it's  
dangerous?"Misty had cried after him, but it had been too late.  
BR"Don't worry Misty! It's just a baby Pokemon."Ash turned around for  
Misty to see the Pokemon. Indeed it was just a baby, but there was something  
odd about it. The Pokemon was frowning.  
BR'I don't think it's very happy to be held by Ash, he'd better put it  
down.'Misty started to walk over to the Pokemon Ash was grasping to his  
chest."I have to say, it is a little cute. Maybe it wont do anything to hurt  
us but.... um. ASH PUT IT DOWN NOW!!!"The Pokemon's body had begun to glow  
an angry red. Misty backed away from it slowly.  
br"Why?"Ash asked. Suddenly the little Pokemon rose into the air, Ash  
following. A powerfull energy-beam shot all ways, hitting Ash hard in the  
chest, making him jerk backwards and hit a tree hard. The Pokemon flew away  
into the air dissapearing with a faint POP!  
BR"ASH!!!!!!!"Misty and Brock yelled in unison."Oh, Ash are you alright?"  
No reply came from the unconciouss form of Ash.  
BR"Misty, you stay here with Ash while I go get some medicine from the  
hospital in the next town. I'll be back as fast as I can," {I know what your  
thinking, why does Ash need medicine what he's not sick, but INJURED?! I'll  
tell ya why, COS I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED THINKING UP INJURIES THAT ASH COULD  
HAVE!!!!!!!! ok anyway....} Brock ran off as fast as he could, back in the  
direction they had come from. Misty craddled Ash in her arms thinking to  
herself. Soon after Brock had left, it started to snow. "Oh, look's like  
we're having a white Christmas."Misty whispered.  
P  
BRB END FLASH BACK/B  
P It had taken Brock 6 days and 7 nights for Brock to get back to the camp  
site, by then Misty and Ash were half frozen. They had stayed in the  
hospital for a week, Ash nearly needed to have his right arm amputated but  
luckily, didn't need to.  
br"Oh come on Misty! Forget about that! Lets open our presants!" Ash ran  
quickly over to a large Christmas tree in the far end of the Motel. It was  
decorated with golden Pikachu's and Togepi's, green Chikorita's and  
Bulbasaurs, blue Totodile's and Poliwhirls and silver tinsle with a star at  
the top. A big pile of presants rested underneath the Tree, one side for Ash  
and one side for Misty. Once again Wusscrappa had gotten no presants what so  
ever from all their old friends or his relatives. Misty grabbed a rather big  
one first off. It had purple wrapping paper and a pink ribon tied around it.  
Misty instantly knew who it was from, a girl who used to follow her around  
at school, she came from Yugoslavia, had a funny accent and her name was...  
Tara. Misty groaned. She never had liked her all much, she thought she was  
annoying always following her chanting the same thing every time. "I have a  
pink ribbon in my hair.""Whats your name?""You have pretty butterfree clips  
in your hair." Misty opened it to see, butterfree clips by the millions and  
a pink ribon.  
Br"Yay, just what i always wanted. 1 000 000 000 000 billion butterfree  
clips and a pink ribon for my hair."Misty said sarcasticly to an amused Ash.  
He had opened the presant from his mum which to no ones suprise was 2 pairs  
of underpants. He shoved them hastily behind his back so Misty couldn't see.  
The next 8 presants went by quickly. Misty got Chocolates from all 3 of her  
sisters, underpants from Delia, a pretty large book on water Pokemon from  
Prof. Oak, a gold locket necklace from Ory Gack (it had a picture of him in  
it which Misty almost instantly took out and stuck a picture of Ash in there  
with out him knowing) a Nokia 33 30 mobile from some one who didn't leave a  
card, she was guessing Rudy and a normal Poke-ball from Danni, who Misty had  
lost her liking for over the past few months. Ash had gotten a pair of  
underpants from Prof. Oak, he was guessing his mum had got to him,  
chocolates from Misty's sisters, something so dumb from Casey that the  
author can't even figure out what it's meant to be, a Ditto fridge magnet  
from Duplica and a really weird looking shell thing from Melody. After  
shoving all thoe things to the side Ash and Misty wet to grab their last  
presants. They were obviously from each other. Misty's was rather small and  
round. She opened it slowly, once all the paper was off it revealed a friend  
ball.  
br"Open the Poke-ball,"Ash quickly said incase Misty thought it was empty  
and tried to catch a Pokemon with it. Misty did as she was told releasing a  
small and very cute water Pokemon from inside. It was an Azuril, the  
Pre-evolution of Marril.  
BR"Azu ril? Azu Azu Azu Ril!" The little Pokemon jumped happily into  
Misty's arms.  
br"Oh WOW Ash! It's so cute! I love it!"Misty hugged her new Pokemon  
tightly."I promise never to make you evolve little one!" Misty looked down  
at the blue Pokemon in her arms. It was smiling happily up at her.  
BR"Heh, I thought you'd like it! It took ages to find though. I think I  
was looking for 3 days. Thats where I disapeared to when we were in the last  
town. It put up a pretty good fight but it was nothing Chikorita couldn't  
handle!" Ash smiled lovingly at Misty, who, to his surprise, was frowning  
and looked like she was about to cry."Misty, whats wrong?" Ash asked  
worriedly to his friend.  
br"N...nothing. Just now my presant isn't going to seem as good as it  
might have."Misty looked sadly at her feet as Ash opened up his presant. A  
Poke-ball gleamed infront of his eyes. He threw it. A bright light appeared  
and in a flash, a Butterfree appeared. Ash looked thunder-struck up at the  
purple Pokemon flapping it's wings. Tears formed in Ash's hazel  
eyes."BUTTERFREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The Butterfree flew down to Ash, he  
embraced his old friend in a tight hug. "Butterfree I missed you soooo  
much!" Ash told the purple Pokemon in his arms."Misty where on Earth did you  
find him?"  
BR"He was at the edge of a cliff. The pink Butterfree had just flown off  
with all the others. The yellow ribbon around its neck told me it was your  
Butterfree."Misty smiled at the shock on Ash's face."You think the presant  
is that good? Wow I thought it was just another ordinary everyday Christmas  
presant!!!" She watched as Ash let out all of his other Pokemon Chikorita {I  
didn't want her to evolve so its still Chikorita}, Cyndaquil, Bantoy and  
Totodile to meet Butterfree. Just as Butterfree and Bantoy were about to  
start a game of hide and seek with the other Pokemon, Brock walked into the  
room, once again acting sane.  
BR"Hey guys Merry Christmas!!! H-hey where are all of my presants?"Brocks  
cheerfull look dimed to a face of sorrow as he notice no presants were left  
under the tree."Didn't I get any again? I thought I'd have atleast got 1  
from Temacu {see The Heartbreak Of Brock} or you two."  
BR"Actually Brock, we decided to get you one this year! But you have to  
put this blind-fold on because it's a supprise! We thought since you've put  
so much time and efort into making our meals and taking care of our Pokemon  
this year, you deserved a little something from us in return." Misty said  
sarcastically to Brock, handing him the blind-fold to put on. Being the  
freak that he is, he took it enthusiasticly shoving it on his face."I don't  
know why we needed to give that to him Ash. It's not like he can see  
anyway!" Misty whispered to Ash who just shrugged his sholders in response.  
The two stood up behind brock and began leading him to the edge of the cliff  
Misty had found Butterfree at. Once there the let Brock take his blind-fold  
off.  
BR"Hey! This was a trick wasn't it?! There really was no presant was  
there?"Brock complained.  
Br"Oh there's a presant all-right! And here it is!"Ash and Misty pushed  
Brock off of the edge. A wailing scream coming from his mouth."YOU'LL PAY  
FOR THAT!!!!"  
BR"No we wont! We know all your secrets!"Ash called as he hit the  
ground."Ok now that he's gone lets go back to the hotel and get ready for  
the dance tonight."Ash and Misty began to walk back to the hotel.  
P  
P  
P ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~  
: * : ~ : *: ~ : *: ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * : ~ : * :  
~ : *: ~  
PYeah i know lame ending. I was hurrying. I have to go get bracess on my  
teeth now, they're gomma be blue and yellow!!! I'll try and get the next  
chapter up faster and I'll have action in it. For all you rocketshippers or  
just T.R. fans, they will be in the next chapter. C-YA!!! Oh yeah and please  
review or flame, it doesn't bother me if you flame, you'll just get flamed  
right back!!!! 


	4. Dancing through the night

Claimer: I am Satoshi Tajiri.... I own all the Pokemon in the world all the  
charactors and all the plots to games and the anime... I wish. Actually all  
I own is the plot to THIS particular story and the new TR dude who's comig  
in. You'll see him soon enough.  
Disclaimer: I dont own any Pokemon in this story except Bantoy and in a  
previous chapter, Simew... you know the thing that Ash picked up?  
Authors note: Ok I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sick of this story. I am just  
going to finish it cus I don't wanna be like Jessie (miyamotojess) and  
just abandon my story if it is going nowhere, but I know some people  
ACTUALLY like this story. I don't know why but they do. It is probably gonna  
be really stupid so dont say I didn't warn you cos I did. And another thing,  
If it is real dumb don't sue me, just flame me.  
  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-  
  
  
"Sometimes I run, *SOMETIMES!* Sometimes I hide. Sometimes I'm scared of  
you, but all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right, be with  
you day and night! Baby all I need is time." Misty smiled. This was one of  
her favourite songs in the whole world. She loved it because it reminded her  
of Ash. It fit her exactly. She always wanted to be with Ash (day and  
night).  
"Hey Mist, do you want a drink?" Misty snapped out of her little day-dream  
at the sound of Ash's voice. They'd been standing in a line together for  
about half an hour now, waiting to get a drink.  
"Hmmm? I'll just have a coke Ash..." Misty replied before spacing out again.  
Pikachu sighed. "Azzzu!!!" Azuril chuckled to its self and jumped down to  
join Pikachu. "Pikapi, Pikachu pi pika, pik." Ash looked down at the two Pokemon. He nodded in his consent  
and told them not to get sepperated then got his and Mistys drinks from the  
dude behind the counter.  
"Hello in there!?" Ash waved a hand infront of Mistys face. "You in there?"  
Ash laughed slightly as he said those words.  
Misty looked over at Ash."Yeah I'm ok. Just fine." Misty snatched the coke  
out of her friends hand. Ash didn't seem convinced though. His face showed  
it even if he didn't say it. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really, I'm  
fine!" Ash looked away from her and skulled his coke. Misty had done the  
same a second ago.  
"You think you've got your way but baby there's a catch don't need your foul  
play, now you have met your match. You always have to win, you'll have to go  
with-out. You don't know where to stop! Go go go go go. Get over you, drive  
me crazy up the wall. Think you're Mr. Know-it-all. Go go go go go. Get over  
you drive me crazy up the wall. Good-bye Mr. Know-it-all." Another of  
Misty's favourite songs came on now. She loved this one too.  
"Hey! Ash! Misty! How are you two?"The two trainers spun around to face the  
direction that their names came from as the heard them. There, running  
towards them, was Jessie, James, Domino and Meowth. "How are you two? Are  
you having a nice Christmas?" The 3 people and the Pokemon that had been  
running towards them had now stopped infront of them. They weren't in their  
Team Rocket Uniforms either. Ash and Misty guessed that they had decided to  
make a truce for Christmas.  
"Yeah. Its great. We got really cool gifts too." Ash explained to the  
Rocketeers infront of him. Misty stood next to him smiling.  
"Hey Jessie, Domino, could I have a word with the two of you... preferably  
alone?" Misty asked the two girls/ladys whatever you wanna call them next to  
her. "Its kinda important but I don't want Ash to hear." Misty whispered to  
them. Silently, they nodded and lead Misty off in the direction of the  
female toilets. "Back in a minute kay?"  
Ash stalled for a minute trying to think of what would be a good answer."Um-  
ok. I guess." Ash had wanted this to be a him and Misty night. He hadn't  
exactly been planning on letting her scoot off with anyone else. But he  
didn't want to be rude did he? "So... how are you two?" Ash asked trying to  
make conversation.  
  
"So, what did you need to talk to us about Misty?" Jessie asked Misty as  
they arrived to the toilets. Misty hopped up on the sink carefull not to  
break it. Jessie sat down on a chair, Domino did the same. Misty blushed  
embarassedly, she hadn't realised that there was a chair. "Ok. You seem  
nervous. Is it about Ash? Or something else?"  
Misty blushed an even deeper red. Not only had she just embarassed herself,  
now Jessie knew what she wanted to talk about. Misty smoothed out the top  
she was wearing. Domino cocked an eyebrow at Misty signaling for her to get  
a move on so that they could go back out to the fun and action of the party  
disco. "Well yeah. Actually it does have quite alot to do with Ash... You  
see, he's been really nice to me lately and... and... I think I've got a  
crush on him. No  
I think I'm in love with him." Jessie and Domino were startled by these  
facts. A girl they frequently annoyed by chasing after her and her best  
friend trying to steal their Pikachu, was asking them for help with  
something as dramatic, and maybe as important depending on how you think of  
it, as this. Misty hopped down from the sink.  
"Thats natural for a girl of your age. And a boy for Ash's age." Domino  
explained to Misty.  
"What do you mean and a boy Ash's age? Are you implying that Ash might love  
me too?" Misty asked Domino. She nodded. Misty's mouth curved into a smile.  
"Wow. Really? What do you think I should do?"  
Jessie stood up and walked over to Misty. She put a hand on her shoulder. "I  
think... we should change he look of your hair and then, when a slow song  
comes on, I'll get James and Shaun to push the two of you together and then  
you can dance together. I'll explain this all to James and Shaun later."  
Seeing Misty's confused face Jessie continued."Shaun is Domino's boyfriend.  
He's really nice. You'll meet him a bit later on. I'll introduce you and  
Ash to him when we've found him. I think he's the temporary DJ, only for  
awhile though. Ok lets get on with your new hair-style!" Jessie and Domino  
both whipped out a brush, hair-clips and Jessies endless supply of  
hair-spray.  
"Thanks you guys. But, why are you being so nice to me?" Misty turned around  
and Jessie pulled out Misty's hair tie and began to play around with her  
hair. Domino brushed it gentally. "Usually you'd be battling us or trying to  
get away in your balloon. And also don't you hate each other?" Misty  
questioned Jessie and Domino. They smiled at each other.  
"We're actually quite good friends out side of work. We just compete 'cos we  
want to be on the boss' good side and get good pay. And as for your other  
question of why we're being nice to you. 1 because it's Christmas, 2 because  
we both have boyfriends and know how tough it is at first and 3 cos we wanna  
be friends with you." Domino slid her hair tie back onto her hair. Now it  
was in a low ponytail {normal, not on the side of her head}. "You are gonna  
stun girl!" Domino said afew minutes later as her and Jessie finished with  
her hair. Misty looked into the mirror. Her hair was in a loose bun with  
some strands sticking out. Two strands of hair were flopping over her face  
near her eyes {kind of a Sakura style}. Misty smiled. She liked it. She  
liked it.  
  
"I wonder where they could be... they've been in there for awhile. I hope  
Misty's ok..." Ash mumbled not intending on James or Meowth hearing him.  
Meowth smirked at him and climbed up onto his shoulder. He wrapped an arm  
around his neck.  
"Do you like her or sumtin Ash?" Meowth taunted Ash.  
Ash blushed. "Actually, yeah, yeah I guess I do... She's a great gal." Ash  
smiled as he thought back through all the things that they had been through  
to together. "She really is special." Meowth waved his hand infront of his  
face, trying to bring him back to Earth.  
"Ash!" Misty came running upto the trio of guys over where they left them 10  
minutes ago. Ash came back from dreamland as Misty got back. Straight away  
he notice her hair was different from before. He stared at her. She looked  
even prettier than before {by the way, that is just his opinion not mine  
lamos}. "I take it by the way you're staring at me, you like my hair." Ash  
nodded in responce as a lump had formed in his throat refusing to let any  
words to leave his mouth. Domino and Jessie came upto them a minute later.  
They had been watching from a distance at what was happening with the two  
trainers. Jessie dragged James away for a minute to find Shaun and tell them  
what they were planning.  
" Wow Misty... you look... you look... you look... you look..." Ash couldn't  
find any words on how to describe how she thought she looked so he just kept  
on sying 'you look...' over and over again. Misty smiled. Jessie, James,  
Domino, Shaun and Meowth who had tagged along with-out them knowing came  
back a minute later. Shaun looked like a normal guy to Misty and Ash, though  
they knew he was a Team Rocket member too. He had golden brown hair, green  
eyes and was wearing long pants with a short sleeved top on. {I guess I  
forgot to say what everyone else was wearing and I can't be bothered  
writting what they're meant to be wearing so just use your imagination if  
you have one.} Just after they had all started dancing on the floor, and Ash  
had gotten used to Mistys new look ^ ^, a soft song came on. It was Thousand  
Miles, you know 'Cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see  
you' that song. Misty knew what was coming now and she was right. A moment  
after, James and Shaun had pushed Ash and Misty towards each-other so that  
they were an inch away from each-others faces. Even though misty knew it was  
coming she couldn't help but blush as her and Ash, her best friend for 3  
years, bumped into each-other. Ash seemed to be a darker red than Misty,  
probably because it came as a shock to him. "Um... you... wanna dance Mist?"  
Ash stuttered out.  
Misty smiled at Ash,"I'd love to Ash." Misty put her arms on Ash's shoulders  
and Ash wrapped his around her waist. They nervously began to sway in  
each-others arms. Everyone around them stopped to watch them as so far no  
one else, couple or just good friends had begun to dance together yet. As  
the chorus came on Misty began to sing it. She knew the song by heart.  
"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by, 'cos you  
know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you." Ash smiled, he  
loved to see Misty happy, and at the moment, she looked really happy. 'Maybe  
I should tell her. Tonight. After this song.' They began to get used to  
each-other now and Misty got drawn closer by Ash. Jessie and Domino giggled  
in the back ground but Ash and Misty didn't notice. Pikachu and Azuril,  
along with Ash's Bantoy who had let it-self out while Misty was with Jessie  
and Domino were watching fixed on their trainers, having never seen them so  
close before. Bantoy was especially excited as he was a love type. The song  
was nearly over now. The chorus was upto it's last round. Misty sung again.  
"If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by 'cos you  
know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... If I could just  
hold," On the word hold, Misty slid her arms around Ash into a hug. Ash  
smiled contently and slid his arms further around Misty too."...you  
tonight..." Misty whispered in Ash's ear.  
"I love you Misty."Ash whispered hardly legibally and so that only Misty  
could hear him.  
"I love you too Ashy." They stopped their swaying dance. "And I will  
forever..." Misty went to kiss Ash on the cheek, but Ash moved her face so  
that she got his lips. She was shocked, but happy too. There was a loud  
cheer from Jessie, James and Domino but not from Shaun, they were guessing  
that was because he didn't know them too well. Pikachu and Azuril started  
to dance around happily and Bantoy looked extatic. When the two seperated  
they were smiling, still in each-others arms.  
"Ok. Lets hear it for the two great trainers in the middle of the room who  
just admited they love each-other and shared their first kiss right here at  
this Christmas party!!!" James and Shaun boomed through the microphone.  
"Lets play another song for them!!! How 'bout M2M? Don't say you love me!?!"  
A big cheer erupted from all the faces at the party. Even people who had  
never met Ash or Misty cheered. The song started.  
*I got introduced to you by a friend, you were cute and all that baby is  
that the trend, yesturday and all. They next thing I know we're down at the  
cinema sittin there you said you love me. What's that about?* Now loads of  
people where dancing together, all around Ash and Misty. Misty put her head  
on Ash's shoulder.  
"Ash... this is the best Christmas I've ever had..." Misty whispered to Ash.  
Ash smiled at the girl in his arms. It was definatley the best Christmas  
he'd ever had aswell. Misty's eyes began to droop. She looked tired.  
"Its the best one I've had too. Stay awake for a minute. There's gonna be  
Karaoke next. I thought we could go up." Misty looked up. Ash was smiling  
down at her. {Incase you are wondering Ash isn't taller than Misty. They're  
the same size as in the epies.} She nodded and answered with an ok. Soon  
enough this song was over too and they began to walk upto the microphone.  
Under the Mistletoe was up there so they decided to sing that.  
{cant memba all the words so i'll just put in the chorus} Ash and Misty:  
Jolly old St. Nicholas before the night is through. There's something very  
special that I'd like to say to you. Merry Merry Christmas and I'd like for  
you to know.  
Misty: I'm hoping to meet someone under the mistletoe.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-  
  
OK. Incase you have forgotten over the past few chapters, Ash and Misty were  
in a Pokemon Center on ff.net and Misty found a story written about her and  
Ash. They decided to read it. Remember now? Good. So we're back to those  
ones kay?  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-  
  
"Wow. So people actually think we're gonna get together like that? Well  
they've got another thing coming." They both stood up and began to walk to  
the TV. Big Brother was now over and Malcom in the Middle was about to  
start. Pikachu noticed something as they walked over. Their hands were  
locked together. Pikachu ran over to Ash and tapped a pokeball open. Bantoy  
hopped out. Bantoy smiled at them.  
"Pikapi pika pikachupi..."   
"Ban bantoy toy"   
"Yeah. We got together reading that story!" Misty said as they sat down.  
Brock was gone no he was over at the desk flirting with Nurse Joy. Misty  
lent her head on Ash's shoulder and began to sleep. Ash patted her head.  
"OH SHIT!!! HOW AM I GONNA TELL MUM!!!" Ash yelled.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_-_-  
  
AN: Listen. Dont reply with the words to under the mistletoe. I have them  
here somewhere. And DONT!!!! tell me it was a crap ending cos I know it was  
and I did warn you at the start. I'll be writing more stories about Ash and  
Misty but tell me, should I write a Pokemon Version of Big Fat Liar? I've  
started it but I dont know if I should continue it. Tell me in your reply if  
I should. Kay see-ya!  
~ : ~ Mistys Twin ~ : ~ 


End file.
